Living Like The Sun And Sky
by theselfproclaimedgreatest7
Summary: It was foolish of him back then. Thinking that there was finally someone that accepts him, it was foolish. But he has a life right now. It's not as vibrant and colorful as he once saw it back then but it was better than something that is full of lies. Definitely. AU FamousCelebrity!Tsuna R27
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _"Why?" I asked, voice wavering._ _"What's done is done." Just like that you walked away, leaving me standing and watching you like an idiot._ "Why?" I smiled as I replied, "What's done is done. Isn't that what you said?" I'll never be the same anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: ...sadly, I don't own anything except this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Beta'd by buttereigazaki9**

* * *

 _"I love you,"_

 _"...I love you too,"_

 _There was hesitance, I noticed._

 _But I didn't think too much about it._

 _Oh how stupid I was back then._

 _I wish I could turn back time._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And not let myself fall for you._

* * *

"Kyaaa! Cielo-sama!"

"Look this way please~!"

"I love you Cielo-sama!"

The devilishly handsome brunette looked their way and smiled, causing some girls to faint.

"Kyaa~! He's so handsome!"

"I will always love you, Cielo-sama!"

The handsome brunette's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada but nobody knew that except for his mother, big brother, his manager and his boss. He was a singer, dancer, and a model. He first debuted five years ago and it caused a big blow in the social media. He has fans running after him, he has money to give to his mother that was always supporting him, and many more. He refused to show any slight hints of his real name as he was always careful around reporters and during interviews. He was a mystery as no one knew who he was before.

It was ironic, Tsuna would muse, he was dame-Tsuna in the past. No one wanted to do with him, no one wanted to be near him, everyone always looked down on him except for his mother, that woman was the epitome of a kind-hearted angel. He was always beaten by bullies every single day and his mother would bombard him with so many questions, worrying but let it go as her son always tells her that he was fine.

But despite all those harsh treatments, he didn't mind it, as long as no one insults or hurts his mother then it's fine... except that one time. Every time he thought of it, his body would be filled with so many emotions. Hurt, anger, regret but most of all, sadness. He never wanted to experience it again because the next time would probably make him die.

Now at the present, he was now at the airport as he had just arrived from his world tour and as usual, fans would be awaiting him. At first, he got scared on the inside but didn't show it. There was also that one time that he was dragged and he fell because of it. Now, he would maintain his composure and not let himself be grabbed by eager hands from fans, male and female alike.

The guards as well as his manager blocked the fans from reaching him until they reached the exit. He was led to a van followed by his manager and the screams of fans were not heard anymore as the door was closed. They left the airport thanks to the driver.

He heard his manager beside him sigh, "Hahi... Haru is tired because of Tsuna-san's fans. They totally ruined Haru's day!" his manager, who's name was Haru, made a growling sound. Tsuna would have laughed at his manager's expression but was too tired as he closed his eyes and fell in a blissful nap.

* * *

 _Legs tangled together under the white sheet and the two naked bodies were pressed to each other._

 _It was warm and calming. It was moments like this that he liked the best._

 _It made him forget all of his problems and worries._

 _It made him think that there were just two of them in the world._

 _"I love you," he once said._

 _"...I love you too."_

 _There. It was just there._

 _The hesitance._

 _But he didn't think too much about it as he drifted off to dreamland._

 _The next day, he woke up alone._

* * *

"-san... Tsuna-san... Tsuna-san!"

The brunette jolted up awake.

"We're here at you house," Tsuna vividly heard her mutter something about it rather being called a mansion. "Nana-san is waiting."

At the mention of his mother, he quickly got off the van and walked in his house through the door.

"Tsu-kun!" he found himself being hugged by his mother and returned it. The woman pulled back and bombarded him with questions. Tsuna could see the tinge of happiness in her eyes. "How did it go? All went well, right? Oh, how I missed you so much! Did you grow taller? There were no accidents, was there? Would you like to eat first or rest for a while? I can-"

"Mom." he cut her off. "It went fine and I missed you too. No, I don't think I did and there were no accidents. I want to take some nap first too." despite his mother being always worried, he didn't mind. Because it felt good to know that there was someone thinking of him.

Nana sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're here again."

Tsuna gave her a sincere smile. "It's alright, mom. I'm happy to see you too."

Nana also smiled in turn until she remembered something. "Oh! That's right. You said you want to take a nap first. Go and I'll wake you up at dinner time."

Tsuna gave her a peck on the cheeks, "Thanks mom." before going to where his bedroom was.

Nana watched him go upstairs and held her cheek where her son pecked. "I should be the one thanking you." then left to the kitchen, all the while of thinking which food she should make for her beloved son. "How about I make his favorite for his hard work."

* * *

 **This is just the beginning, people ^_^ so please tell me what you think.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by buttereigazaki9**

* * *

 _Clutching his book tighter on his chest, Tsuna tries to ignore the sneers that was sent his way by bowing his head, trying to not make any eye contact. It's always the same. The looks that they give him and the whispers, it's always the the same._

 _"Look, it's him again."_

 _"Hah, he looks like a loser as always."_

 _"I don't even get how Reborn-sama can cope with him."_

 _"Shh, he'll hear."_

 _"So what?"_

 _Tears building up on his eyes, Tsuna was ready to breakdown right then and there when suddenly, a pair of hands gently covered both of his ears. He snapped his head up in surprise. A soft breath tickling his neck as the hands were removed. The person whispered._

 _"Don't mind them."_

 _A soft and sincere smile plastered on the smaller brunette and walked with the other, completely ignoring the whispers from the people around them, as if it was just the two of them that mattered._

 _I don't and won't care_

 _As long as you're by my side_

 _Nothing will matter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Though that's not so true anymore, is it?_

* * *

Groaning, Tsuna woke up from his phone ringing, indicating that someone was calling him through the phone. He sighed as he checked the time through his alarm clock.

 _5:30_ _AM_

"Just when I finally got a day off." he muttered. He grabbed his pone from the desk beside the bed and read the name of the person that was calling him. "Seriously?" he then held up his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

 _"Ah, I thought you wouldn't pick up. Good morning Tsu-kun~"_

Tsuna let out a grunt, "What is it?"

 _"Ah, so cold~"_

Tsuna could tell the other was pouting just by the sound of his voice through the phone. "Just get to the point,"

 _"Okay, okay,"_ the other suddenly turned serious, all playfulness in his voice gone. _"I know that you are on your day off right now but I need you to be here at my office at ten. There is something we need to discuss and it's urgent,"_ Tsuna was about to protest but the other continued. _"I'll move your day off tomorrow so you can spend time with your mother and I promise that I will not interrupt you by then."_

The idol thought it over for a moment before replying, "Okay,"

The playfulness returned in the other's voice. _"Then I'll be waiting~ bye b-"_

Tsuna hung up before the other could finish and sighed as he lied back on his bed. He thought of what he was going to do before he goes to the company. _'Maybe I can just laze around.'_ with that, he sat up and went to his bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Climbing down the stairs, Tsuna smelt the sweet aroma from the breakfast that his mother is currently cooking and mentally drooled. These kind of mornings never gets old for him. He smiled when he saw his mother cooking enthusiastically while humming some random song and went to greet her a good morning.

"Ara! Good morning, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled, "Good morning, mom." He glanced at what his mother was cooking and turned to her. "You could have just let the chef cook." it's not that he was complaining since Nana's cooking was the best but he just wanted for her to sit back and relax.

"Oh! No need, no need. I just want to cook you breakfast for your continuous hard work! You're always so busy that you neglect your own health sometimes but," she faced him. "I honestly don't know where I would be if it weren't for you." she hugged her son, careful not to hit him with the ladle that she was holding and pulled away. She gently cupped Tsuna's face and felt something in her as she realized how much her son had grown. "I am so lucky to have a son like you."

Tsuna held his mother''s hand that cupped his face and pulled it away but not letting go. "And I am so lucky to have a mother like you." he said to her with a sincere voice.

Nana felt her eyes water for a moment and suddenly smelt something...burning. Her eyes widened when she realized that she forgot about the food that she was cooking.

"Oh! Almost forgot." she glanced down at her side and remembered something. "By the way, Tsu-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that the owner of the new house at our front just moved in?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought that they would arrive tomorrow."

"Well, seems like they decided to be early." Nana grabbed the small box that was wrapped in blue cloth from the table at her side. Inside were some rice balls that she made. "Would you be a dear and give this to them?"

Tsuna shrugged, "Sure."

The woman beamed, "Thanks, Tsu-kun!" and gave the brunette the box. "Also, I heard that the owner is a famous international writer, be sure to be kind."

"Okay."

Tsuna went outside the kitchen to go to the door that led outside.

"And say hi to them for me!"

"Okay!"

As he reached the door, he put on his shoes and went out. He didn't need to wear any disguise since he won't be too far. On his way to the gate, he saw the gardener tending to the plants and greeted him.

"Morning, Takano-san!"

"Oh! Morning, sir!"

Tsuna mentally sighed as he heard the older man still calling him sir despite always telling him to just call him by his name.

He reached the gate and saw the guard at the side, doing his work. "Morning, Rei-san!"

"Good morning, sir!" at this, Tsuna mentally sighed again.

"I'm just going to give this to the new neighbor." the brunette showed the box in his hands to the other.

"Okay," and hastily opened the gate with keys in hand.

Tsuna smiled at the guard and left.

As the idol stopped in front of the gate of the new neighbor, he assessed the house.

 _It's more of a manor. Well, mom did say that he's a famous international writer. I wonder who it could be?_

He pressed the doorbell at the side and a voice was heard through the speaker, sounding a bit annoyed.

 _"Who is it?"_

"I'm from the house across the road. My mother wanted to give you some food as a welcome gift." Tsuna heard a sigh but ignored it.

 _"Enter."_

The gate automatically slid open and Tsuna walked in and neared the door of the manor, which clicked open.

A man came out and suddenly, Tsuna was hit by a feeling of familiarity.

Black hair that used to look so spiky (it's now slightly ruffled), black eyes that use to always show rage towards him (it's now showing laziness), sun kissed skin.

The man simply scratched his head and he directed his eyes to the idol lazily while the other was gawking as Tsuna realized who the man was. The man seemed to freeze all of a sudden as he seem to also recognize Tsuna.

"...Mochida?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

 **-_- yeah, I know it's a little late but school has been a bitch in the ass to me this school year and...yeah. I don't have any other excuse. *mutters* stupid teachers.**

 **But I would appreciate if you REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Why was this happening again? Oh right, because mom told me to give some food to the new neighbor._

Tsuna gulped.

 _Except…_

The famous idol's head snapped up when he heard the tap of a mug being put on the table that was in front of him.

 _WHY IS MOCHIDA KENSUKE HERE?!_

Mochida sat on the opposite side of the table.

.

.

.

Tsuna sipped from his cup of coffee that was given to him. He averted his eyes to the side, determined to not make any sort of eye contact. The silence continued until―

Tsuna coughed profusely as he choked on his own drink.

And just when he thought his Dame side was gone.

The brunette was busy coughing that he didn't notice that the other in front of him was now at his side. Tsuna only noticed when he felt a hand patting his back and coughed harder with the thought that he couldn't believe that his former biggest bully was now very close to him but not beating him.

"Here."

Tsuna glanced at the hand that was holding a bottle of water. Slowly, he took the bottle, mentally pushing his thoughts away and croaked out a "thanks".

Mochida sat back at his on the other side of the table, only looking at Tsuna.

He sighed and put his head on his palms. When he heard of a famous idol called Cielo, he didn't mind it. He saw him on TV a couple of times and the first time he did, he was awed at the resemblance between the idol and Tsuna. He hadn't thought that Cielo _was_ Tsuna. He figured that Cielo just resembled Tsuna because- because- _it was their eyes._ Cielo's was cool, calm, and collected and Tsuna's was soft, innocent, no-good, and _kind_. So when he first saw him on the screen, he thought, "Definitely not Sawada Tsunayoshi." But on the day that he moved in his new house, he had not expected to meet the idol in personal and find out that Cielo was actually Sawada Tsunayoshi and he was his neighbor too.

"Um,"

The writer looked up.

"M-my mother welcomes you."

Mochida blinked. "Well uh… send her my regards…?" He was so not used to this kind of things. Really.

The idol stood up, ready to leave (like, right now). "I'll be going then." And he bowed slightly before walking.

Mochida sat still, watching the other's back. He cursed to himself mentally.

 _What are doing?! Move you dumb wit!_

Everything seemed to slow down for Mochida and every step Tsuna takes to the door seemed to echo.

 _Argh! Fuck it._

The black haired writer abruptly stood up.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna jolted in shock, mostly from the loud voice his former bully made. For a moment, he felt like in middle school again thought that Mochida was going to beat him senseless as always. He turned.

"Yes?"

"Please don't go yet." His voice was still loud.

"Huh? Uh, why?"

"Let's talk."

The idol scratched his head. "Huh? Uh…" Tsuna hurriedly thought of an excuse. "I have to go back because my mother might look for me if I'm gone for too long."

"Then…"

Tsuna never felt so nervous as he was now as Mochida neared him. Where did the idol's cool and calm side go?

Mochida Kensuke bowed at 90 degrees in front of him.

"Eh?"

"I…" he shut his eyes. "I want to apologize for everything I did back in middle school. I wasn't very nice to you back then. I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven and it's okay if you hate me. You can punch me right now with all your might or even kick me. If that is not enough, you can hit me over and over agai-" he stopped as felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"It's okay," Tsuna said. "I have already forgiven you a long time ago."

 _And besides, I can only hate one man._

The brunette smiled brightly and Mochida was in a blushing mess as he stood straight. Tsuna seemed oblivious to it though. "Well Mochida-senpai," he turned to leave. "until next time."

And Mochida just stared at his retreating back, a tint of blush still on his face.

* * *

Tsuna froze, his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth and his calm composure momentarily gone. "Come again?"

Byakuran, his boss, repeated what he said in a calm voice. "The Arcobaleno industry we made a deal with for commercial and advertisement shoots for you are declaring to meet you personally for you to sign the contract and the person they will send is the head of the Sun branch of the industry, Renato Sinclair.

The idol uncrossed his legs and set his cup down. "Renato Sinclair as in…"

"Your lover in middle school, Reborn."

" _Ex_ -lover."

"…"

"...why?"

"Maybe he wants to see you again."

Tsuna punched on the table, the cup on its tea plate clattered, making some of the liquid to spill. "Why would he fucking want to?"

"I don't know."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Anger was all he felt in him at the moment and he knew that he needed some air. He stood up. "I'm going to think this through for now." And he stomped to the door.

"Remember that this deal is important."

The door slammed shut but Byakuran knew that the brunette heard him.

The white haired man leaned back on his chair where he sat. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up and a female voice answered.

 _"_ _Hello, Byakuran."_

A mischievous smile formed on his face and his violet eyes glinted.

"I did what you asked for. You better hold on to _our_ deal."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating in a while :( you know, RL stuff. Now that it's vacation, I have more free time and I can update my stories hooray! xD Yeah, that's all. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **-theselfproclaimedgreatest7**

 **P.S. Reborn will show up next chapter :3**


End file.
